iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Open Season/Ice Age crossover 2
Open Season/Ice Age crossover 2 is the sequel to Open Season/Ice Age crossover. It is followed by Rio/Ice Age crossover. Plot Summary The Sub-Zero Hereos thaw out and meet the forest animals again, in 2010. Basically it's a reverse of the first, instead of the forest animals going back to the ice age, it's the Sub-Zero Heroes going to the future. Also Guan and a member from her herd and is her mate Brandon thaw with them too and Guan becomes nicer to the herd and scraps her revenge plan. But a new villian thaws out too named Scar-eye and wants to kill the herd. Now its up to the forest animals to find another time machine to get the sub-zero heros back to the ice age, but they need to kill Scar-Eye first. Chapter 1: The Thaw Manny and the rest of the herd were sleeping until a large rumble is herd. Then Scart yells "AVALANCHE!" The avalanche goes too deep and the herd gets burried in it. Then ten thousand years later the Sub-Zero Hereos along with two guanlongs named Guan and Brandon are floating in a lake frozen solid. Boog walks up to the river and sees the Sub-Zero Hereos frozen. Three hours later the herd thaws out in front of Mquizzy's tree, with the animals investigating the herd. Mquizzy says, "It was the herd they met in the ice age." Guan and Brandon start to run off to live with the wolves Guan's great grandfather told her about when he went to the 20th century by thawing out of ice, one century before this story takes place. Manny also sees the spiders and Fast Tony thawed out with them too. Then Shelly says "No flood tricks Fast Tony or else my mom will eat you!" Boog also sees Egbert and Yoko fighting about who started the avalanche or if Buck was just playing with Rudy again and if they couldn't hear his roar start the avalanche. Momma sees them fighting, and roars at them to stop them from fighting, they see her roaring, and the stop. Shelly runs up to them and says, "Hey! What Did I tell you about fighting?!" Yoko and Egbert say, "To not do it, and we shouldn't beacause we're brothers." Shelly says, "Right! So stop it!" Scarrette says, "I have one question. How are we going to get back to ice age? We don't have a time machine?" Peaches says, "I don't know? Atleast it's not cold here, I was getting tird of it being so cold, I hate cold." Manny says, "I know what you mean, but you'll have to get used to it, we all did, even Shelly, and dinosaurs can't even stand the cold, I can imagine winter, it's summer now, that's why it's kind of warm in the ice age." Shelly says, "I'm just glad we don't have to worry about Scar-Eye, he was frozen in that ice block in the cave, so he's out of the way. Plus we have Rudy and Momma with us, so not many animals that live in the woods will bother us either, right Boog?" Boog says, "Yeah, there's nothing in these woods that wouldn't be afraid of them. Even the hunters would be afraid of Momma and Rudy, and I don't blame them." Shelly offended says, "Are you making fun of my mother?" Boog nervously says, "No... I... I... was... just say... saying not... nothing would... mess wi... with them, I'd... nev... never make f... fun of my fr.. friends." Shelly then says, "Good, cause if you were, you'd better be a fast runner, cause my mom would be after you before you can say anything." Boog says, "Oh." Shelly asks, "Where's Guan and Brandon at? There were just behind us." Boog says, "They went into my cave to look for a place to sleep, they said, We're going to be here along time, we'd might as well find a place to sleep... for now. Then wen't into the cave to find a seperate room." Shelyl says, "I go look for them, with all the wierds things that have happened to us, like Red-Horn always attack us, they might be in trouble." Shelly walks towards the cave and comes to a small opening. She peeks in, and starts running away. She reaches the group and says, "Why do I always have to catch other dinosaurs mating?! That's the third time. Yes, I talking about Guan and Brandon, being the ones that are mating! Do you know how many things I see in caves, that I don't like." Yoko says, "Just be lucky you don't any bodies of dinos that have been killed, I did once, it was the body of that guanlong the mothman killed, that's worse than anything you can imagine. In an empy cave no animal lives or is in there Scar Eye was thawing out of the ice and the camera zooms in on his eye and it opens, and he roars loudly, shaking the cave. Shelly says, "What the heck was that?!" Chapter 2: The meeting Momma and Rudy knew that roar any were. Then Momma tells her kids to get in Boog's cave with Scart, Scarrette and Peaches. Shelly says, "Why do the adults have to take care of everything?" Then she spits on Guan's stomch thinking it's a rock. Guan tells the six children, "Hey! Cut it out! I'm pregant with three childeren that will be born in a year!" They all say, "Sorry." Meanwhile the Sub-Zero Hereos and the forest animals were having a meeting at 12:00 am on July 7th 2010. Sid says "Who is it? Is it Soto seeking revenge or is it the Lonch Ness monster?" Elliot says "Shaw might of grown into a giant and can roar now." Peaches, the baby dinos, Scart and Scarrete sneek up on the meeting but are looking through a rock wall in another cave, where the meeting takes place. Then Guan and Brandon sneek up on them too. Shelly says "Dilo!" Guan says "No not him or his sister. Dilo and Dila can't roar like that otherwise they would be giant Dilophosaurus!" Egbert, Yoko and Scart tell Guan, Brandon, Peaches, Scarrette and Shelly to go back to Boog's cave, they go back to Boog's cave. Shelly says, "Guan, Scart, Scarrette stay in the cave no matter what happens to us, you, your unborn and Scratte's kids are more important than us." They all say, "Okay." Then Scrat's dad comes in Boog's cave and says "Even though I wanted to be with my son Scrat, a crazy squirrel named Mquizzy that's not a saber-tooth one said go to a new cave you big boohooky!" Brandon says, "What the heck does boohooky even mean?" Scrat's dad replies "I don't know. Chapter 3: Ellie goes to New York The next day Boog is awaken by the sound of a truck. He runs into his cave (he was sleeping outside at Mquizzy's tree) and tells everybody in there to follow him. Then he goes tell the rest of the herd to follow him and caughts Scrat and Scratte kissing again and he tells them to stop, Boog says, "Guys! Stop!" After that with out the truck driver knowing, the sub-zero hereos and the forest animals go in the truck. Shelly finds out it is a cloths truck. Guan tells everybody to put the cloths on. Scart and Scarrette put on the 4 year old cloths with ducks on them and puts on Duck hats. Scrat and Scratte put on cloths like if a couple was going on a date. Manny, Ellie find cloths that are for circus Elephants and put it on. Scrat's dad dresses up like an old man, and the rest of the herd puts the cloths on. They later find out the truck is going to Manhattan, New York. Five hours later the truck stops at Manhattan. When the herd walks out they all start bowing and the song back in the funky town starts playing.Scart sees game stop and runs in it with Egbert and Yoko.Scarrette sees a dress store and runs in it along with Peaches and Shelly.However Ellie yells for the kids really loud to come back and they all see a huge toys r us.Then the hole herd runs in there.Momma falls in love with the robotic t-rex from Jurresic park,Scarrette,Peaches and Shelly go on the barbie ride.Somthing caughts Scart's eye.A hole aisle of toy story stuff.He runs in there and buys buzz lightyear for him and Lotso for Scarrette.Manny,Sid and Diego find out humans can talk one.Then a man walks past them.Manny ask them if they had a time machine.The man replies "Sure it's right on Wall Street sold by a man named Bud Fox. Sid says "We must meet this Bud Fox! And thank you!" The man says your welcome. After everyone buys stuff Manny tells every one "We need to go to wall street they have a time machine!" Then the herd takes the next bus to Wall street. Then the bus brakes down. Sid yells "OH MAN! HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO GET TO WALL STREET!" Manny says "By foot." Then Scar eye wacks Ellie with his tail. Momma and Rudy warn everyone including the city people Scar Eye is attacking. Then Ellie wakes up and gets red eyes and says "Come on Scar Eye! Lets DESTROY new york!" Momma and Rudy warn everyone again Ellie is climbing the empire state building. Ellie makes an evil laugh. Crash and Eddie yell "Oh no! Our sister is evil!" Chapter 4: Shelly saves Ellie from Scar-Eye! Shelly runs off from the group, and Yoko yells, "Shelly! Where are you going?!" She keeps on running, she gets tired of running, she sees a bus driver by her, she stops the bus and gets on. The bus driver takes her to the tall building, and drops her off there, she runs inside the building, and finds the elevator. She reaches the top floor where Ellie is, and says, "Ellie! You have to stop this! Those people down there are going to kill you if you don't!" She just stairs at Shelly for a few seconds, then her eyes turn back to green, and confused she says, "Uh, what happened? Why's my head hurt?" Shelly says, "It's a long story, just come in through this window, quick." She slowly comes in through the window, and they go back down the elevator togehter. At the bottom of the building, with all their friends, Ellie says, "Can someone tell why I was all the way up there?" Shelly says, "You were attacked by Scar-Eye, who knocked you unconcious. When you woke up, you forgot everything, and he told you to climb up that building."Ellie says "Oh now I get i....." Her words are disturbed by Egbert voice yelling "Wait Shelly! You tell me and Yoko what to do all the time and I hatched the first of all three of us." Peaches says "I agree! You also said Scrat and Scratte's kids are more important then us!" Shelly says in an angry tone "Well I'm sorry! YOU BEAVER DAM DIRTY MAMMOTH!" Then they start to fight and bad reputation starts to play. Momma is mad so she hops on top of Shelly. Then a boxer comes in the fight too. Then Boog roars for two hours making the fight stop. Since Shelly and Peaches are hurt, they go to the hospital. Three hours later Shelly and Peaches come out of the room wearing cast and are in a sitting in a wheel chair. Ellie says "Oh my baby! Are you okay?" Peaches replies "Yes, I am."Shelly tells Momma "Don't let me hang out with Peaches again!" Buddy says "Come on!We can't give up now! We must find Bud Fox quickly and fast!". They all say "Okay! Chapter 5: Meeting Bud Fox The doctor says "Before you go to Bud Fox we haft to run a few test on Shelly and Peaches. Manny says, "But they were in a wheelchair!" The Doctor says "They were because they got to have a brake and Bud Fox is right behind you!' Manny turns around and Bud Fox says, "Well hello mammoth! I am Bud Fox, a tax collector and time machine seller!" Diego says, "We know! We just want one of your time machines to go back to the ice age!" Bud Fox says "Well here's a time machine!But it takes two days to built." Yoko says "We'll just stay in this nice hospital for the last two days!" Then Bud Fox leaves and the doctor's test on Shelly and Peaches just began. Shelly says "Your cutting out my tonsils?!" The doctor says "But don't worry! After I cut out you and Peaches' tonsils, you get to eat ice cream! But this part is not a test" Chapter 6: The Summer Ice Storm Even though it was summer, a ice storm was expected. Shelly awoke from the tonsil cutting with Peaches. Guan found out one of the three children had died so she was going to name the two Amber and Bryan. Then cloud came and thunder struck, Crash and Eddie, who were feeding Peaches saw snow fall from the sky. Then some male doctors ran out of the building, but got frozen. Rudy ate the frozen doctors, Scar-Eye in a shut down building was the safest one in the city while the sub-zero heros were not. Serge got struck with lightning, but luckily lived. Scrat's acorn blew away but Roger got it. Five hours later it was 11:57 p.m and the animals were freezing with the surviving patents, nurses and doctors. Chapter 7 "We're almost to the forest!"Sid yelled as the herd finished their grass to eat.Momma roared in anger."Whats wrong now Mommy?"Yoko asked Momma."I think she smells Scar- eye up on the cliff!"Shelly said.Shelly was right.There was Scar-eye on the cliff,looking at the herd.Then a orange coat kid was walking by looking for his parents.Then Scar-eye ate him up."Oh my god!Scar-eye killed that orange coat kid"Sid shouted."You stupid dino!"Egbert shouted.Then Sid found a knife and got to stab Scar Eye through his heart. The herd cheered for Sid.Then one of the doctors from the hospital came with Bud Fox's time machine already finished but in one day! The herd thanked him. Then before the herd left, they said goodbye to the forest animals. Then they were zapped to the ice age. They were home again. After that, the herd had a party. Then the credits roll and send me on my way plays in the credits as a tribute to the first Ice Age. Cast *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Karen Disher as Scratte *Sean William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie *Karen Disher as Guan *James Edmund Godwin as Brandon *Mike Epps as Boog *Joan Michale as Elliot *Jane Krakowski as Giselle *Matthew William Taylor as Buddy *Cody Carmon as Mr. Weenie *Billy Connolly as McSquizzy *Jon Favreau as Reilly *Danny Mann as Serge and Deni *Frank Welker as Momma *Frank Welker as Rudy *Frank Welker as Roger *Frank Welker as Spiders *Frank Welker as Scar Eye *Simon Pegg as Buck *Jay Leno as Fast Tony *Avril Lavinge as Shelly, Note: Shelly is a teenager now, that means she talks, samething with Egbert, Yoko and Peaches. *Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Yoko *Chris Wedge as Scart *Emily Osment as Scarette *Jennette McCurdy as Peaches *Tom Hanks as Scrat's dad *Charlie Sheen as Bud Fox (cameo) *Non speaking rolls include the Skunks, Ian the deer, rabbits. Rumored sequel I don't know if I will make an Open Season/Ice Age crossover 3, because Open Season 3 is coming out, I don't know the ending of it. After it comes out next year I might make it on the Saturday after it comes out. My goal is to make the same amout of Open Season/Ice Age crossovers as the Open Season films. This is just like ScratteLover2 planning The Desent/Ice Age crossover 3, but he won't be writting it till 2013, when The Descent Part 3 is rumored to come out.Rather then 2013,I will make it July 2011.It is called Ice Age animals vs aliens. Where the sub zero heros and the forest animals battle aliens. Category:Fan